


Braiding Hair

by SchuuButt



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchuuButt/pseuds/SchuuButt
Summary: Mozart asks Schubert to braid his hair.





	Braiding Hair

Mozart whined frustratedly, trying to run a comb through his long, pink, and incredibly matted hair. He pulled and tugged at the knotted strands, tears pricking at his eyes as the pain increased on his scalp.

He’d been reminded why he always kept his hair in a braid, when on the one day he went around with his hair loose, he fell off his skateboard and landed in a bush. This had resulted in his hair becoming incredibly matted and entangled with leaves and sticks.

After a long bath and much searching, he was confident he’d gotten all the leaves and sticks from his hair. However, it had left his hair in a complete mess. It was impossible to even get a comb through it, and he’d been attempting that for at least an hour. He hadn’t progressed at all.

“Gaaah,” he wailed to himself, dropping the comb in defeat. “Why do I even keep my hair this long?” Mozart grumbled with a pout, putting his head in his hands. He let out a sigh. “What if I can’t ever comb it again? I’ll have to cut all my hair off! I’ll be bald!”

Schubert, who was just walking past the bathroom, couldn’t help hearing the cries of dismay from behind the door. He groaned, what on earth was Mozart playing at this time? Whatever it was, he certainly didn’t sound pleased. Against his better judgement, the orange haired man knocked cautiously on the door.

“Mozart?” he spoke loud enough to be heard beyond the door. “You haven’t managed to drown yourself in the bath or something, have you?”

Mozart jumped at the sound of the other man’s voice, his face lighting up with a smile. “Schu-san!”

The bathroom door was thrown open and Schubert suddenly found himself face to face with the other Classicaloid, who was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. No doubt it belonged to Kanae. Schubert also noted Mozart’s hair, which was so tangled and frizzy it could practically be mistaken for an afro.

“What happened to you?!” he gaped, looking somewhat horrified at the state of the other man’s hair.

“Schu-san!” Mozart cried, throwing himself at the other man’s chest and hugging him tightly. “Help me! I don’t want to go bald!”

“What the... bald? What are you even talking about?” He attempted and failed to push the pink haired composer away from him, eventually giving up.

“You’ve got kind of long, frizzy hair! Surely you know a trick or something to help me! I don’t want to shave my hair off!!” Mozart begged with tears in his eyes.

Schubert let out a long sigh, closing his eyes and pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. “Damn it, fine. Come with me.”

Shubert picked up the comb and headed to Mozart’s bedroom, the blue eyed man happily skipping along behind him. Once inside, Schu ordered him to sit on the futon, before sitting down cross-legged behind Mozart himself.

Schubert took a small section of the long, pink hair and began to untangle the larger knots with his fingers, before gently running the comb through the pink locks. He sighed, this was going to take forever.

“Have you started yet, Schu?” Motzart asked, trying to look around at the man behind him.

He groaned lightly. “Yes. I’ve started. Don’t expect it to be done anytime soon.”

“Oh!” Mozart smiled in surprised. “I didn’t even realise! I thought it was going to hurt and pull loads!”

Schubert blushed and looked away. He was hoping Mozart wouldn’t realise that he was going out of his way to be gentle. He was still trying to convince himself that wasn’t what he was doing too.

 

Eventually all the knots and tangles had been removed from Mozart’s hair. The mass of matted strands now returned to their long silky glory.

Schubert hummed in satisfaction, glad with his work. He always felt pleased after completing a task.

“There, all done. Now if you excuse me I’ll-” He tried to stand up to leave but Mozart quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down. “What is it now?” Schu questioned.

Mozart’s cheeks were tinted pink. He didn’t make eye contact with the other man, but his expression and tone were more serious than usual. “Don’t go yet,” he said simply.

Schubert’s eyes widened, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. “Don’t… why shouldn’t I?”

The pink haired Classicaloid hummed, struggling to find the right words to express his feelings. “It felt… nice, having you do my hair. I was hoping, perhaps, you could braid it for me too?”

Shubert fell silent, simply nodding in response and inwardly praying that he wasn’t turning bright red.

He began to gently braid Mozart’s hair, taking his time and taking pleasure in the feeling of the soft hair running through his fingers.

Mozart found himself doing the same, humming softly to himself and feeling content as his hair was carefully braided. It was relaxing, to the point that he felt if he relaxed too much he’d be able to fall asleep.

 

All too soon, however, Mozart’s hair was fully braided. Neither of them said anything though. For a moment, they simply sat there, one in front of the other, neither wishing for the moment to end.

After what felt like ages, Schubert decided to throw caution to the wind, following through with the urge that was rising within him. He leant forward and wrapped his arms around Mozart, squeezing him gently and pressing his face to his back. He didn’t want to admit it. He hated to admit it. But he couldn’t fight it. He had feelings for Mozart.

At first, Mozart was surprised to feel the embrace from behind, but it didn’t take him long to smile and relax back into the contact. He didn’t say anything, he didn’t feel the need to. Just as when Schubert was braiding his hair, he simply closed his eyes and enjoyed the relaxing touch.

Eventually, Schu let go of Mozart, blushing hard as Motes’ began to turn around to face him. He lowered his head, futilely hoping it would somehow mask his bright red face.

Mozart smiled calmly, leaning over and softly kissing Schubert on the forehead. “Thank you for doing my hair, Schu,” he said simply. He then stood up and turned to leave, humming as he stepped out the room and skated away down the hall.

Schubert blinked, his eyes wide and his skin burning where lips had gently pressed to him. Had that really happened? He honestly wasn’t even sure. What had felt like hours suddenly felt like it’d gone by in a blur. He shook his head, trying to convince himself not to fret about any of it, taking a deep breath before leaving the room. He had chores to do, he thought. Perhaps… perhaps cleaning would help clear his head…


End file.
